User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 33 - Forbidden Clash
(Dhrakon's point of view.) Drakohex and Drothkenoid returned to their ball forms and to their brawlers. Me: "Hand it over." Parasyte: "What?" Me: "Hand over the Shadow Jewel Fragment. It belongs to my son and I." Drakohex: "And me." Drothkenoid: "We don't have it, sorry." Me: "I don't believe you." Parasyte: "If I had it, don't you think it would be around my neck?" I walked over to Parasyte and grabbed him by the neck. "So you don't have it around your neck, but that doesn't mean you don't have it." He held a blade towards my neck. It seemed to be coming out of his Gauntlet. "Put me down. If you want to settle this, let's brawl, or we both die." "Fine." I walked to the other end of the destroyed room. Drakohex sat on my shoulder. Parasyte: "Ready, Drothkenoid?" Drothkenoid sat on his shoulder. Drothkenoid and Drakohex: "I'm going to enjoy crushing him and taking all the power he has." Parasyte: "Since you attacked me, I'll take the first move. Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Drothkenoid!" Me: "Bakugan Brawl! Rise Ultimate Bakugan; White Drakohex!" The Brawl Parasyte: "Ability Activate! Parasitic Void!" Drothkenoid flapped his wings and unleash a swarm of his parasites onto Drakohex. Me: "Haos Ability Activate! Blocking Radiance!" Drakohex created a barrier of light around him and all the parasites were incinerated on contact. "Subterra Ability Activate! Graviton Tremor!" The ruins shook and debris rose from the ground. Drakohex threw it at Drothkenoid but Drothkenoid was quick. Drothkenoid: "You think a little earthbending scares me?" Parasyte: "Ability Activate! Dark Break!" Drothkenoid charged head-first into Drakohex shield, destroyed it, and headbutted him in the stomach. Drakohex: "Bad move." Drakohex grabbed Drothkenoid's head and the jaws on his chest opened. Drothkenoid's power was being drained away, painfully. Parasyte: "Gate Card Open! Drothkenoid lair!" Drothkenoid's power rose and broke away from Drakohex's grip. Drothkenoid: "Darkus Burst!" Drothkenoid unleashed his darkness onto Drakohex. Me: "Darkus Ability Activate! Element Drain!" Drakohex absorbed all of the dark power into his chest. He then blasted the ground and unleashed an energy wave upon the ruined castle. The Gate Card was destroyed. "This is more than just a brawl, this is a fight for your life." Parasyte: "Why so serious, Dhrakon?" Hearing that made me snap. I pulled a knife out of my jacket and threw it at his head. He barely dodged it and if cut his mask. One of his eyes were revealed and his cheek was bleeding. "That's right, I know who you are, no point in wearing that mask anymore!" Me: "How do you know who I am?! I haven't revealed my face to anyone in ages!" Parasyte: "Lies. You revealed it to Brawley X Masterz and his friends." Me: "How could you possibly know that?" Parasyte: "Simple, Drothkenoid has parasites of all shapes and sizes. During our last encounter, very small ones latched on to your skin and clothing and Drothkenoid can see and hear everything they do." Me: "But I shower and do laundry!" Parasyte: "Either they don't fall off, or they just latch right back on. I have some planted on the brawlers too." I felt a tickle on my neck. I pulled a small bug off of it, and I crushed it in my hands. I have to call an exterminator later. Me: "Pyrus and Darkus Fusion Ability Activate! DarkBlaze Slash!" The blades on Drakohex's wrist became enveloped in fire and dark energy. He then charged at Drothkenoid. Parasyte: "Fiendish Glare!" Drothkenoid's eyes glowed. Drakohex was paralyzed and fell to the ground, immobilized. I fell to my knees, then on my face. I had no feeling in my entire body. I could barely move my lips to speak. Me: "Dr... Drak... Drakohex... Do it... NOW!" Drakohex: "For...bidden Eye.... O... OPEN!" The eye opened. Drakohex's power was unleashed. The paralysis wore off. The both of us got up. Parasyte: "You're not the only one with Forbidden powers. Drothkenoid! Shadow Venom!" Drothkenoid's stomach opened like a mouth and there were sharp teeth. He was truly a hideous and revolting creature. Me: "You are truly a hideous and revolting creature!" That's right, I said it twice. He's THAT hideous and revolting. Anyway, as Drakohex was unleashing power, it seemed that Drothkenoid was absorbing the excess power. But it was only a matter of time until Drothkenoid is overwhelmed by the power. "Forbidden Core Ability Activate! Forbidden Wave!" Drakohex unleashed an immense amount of power from his chest. Parasyte: "You're a fool, You're making us stronger. Isn't that right, Drothkenoid?" Drothkenoid: "Absolutel..." Then he froze. Drothkenoid's eyes widened. He fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground. Me: "Now I'm going to try this again. Subterra Ability; Graviton Tremor, Activate!" Drakohex lifted all the rocks and debris in the ruins, and crushed Drothkenoid under it all. Drakohex returned to ball form. "Now, I'll say it again. Hand it over!" Parasyte: "I told you I don't have it!" Me: "The Ancients told me Immortus, YOUR lapdog defeated Exedra and stole it. He obviously came back here and gave it to you!" Parasyte: "The only thing he's been doing lately is capturing wild Bakugan for Drothkenoid to drain their power. If he had it, I would've sensed it." Me: "Prove he doesn't have it. Get him down here!" Parasyte: "Fine." The pile of debris and rubble was destroyed, and Drothkenoid returned to Parasyte in ball form. Immortus fell from the sky, or the ceiling, whatever. "Yes?" Me: "How did you get him here?" Immortus: "Secret communication device." Parasyte: "Immortus, Dhrakon here tells me that you are in possesion of the Shadow Jewel Fragment. Is this true?" Immortus: "Dhrakon? That's your name?" Me: "Don't change the subject." Drakohex: "I sense dark energy eminating from his body." Drothkenoid: "As... do I." Drothkenoid was so worn out, he could barely speak. I pulled out a blade. "We have you surrounded, hand it over." Parasyte: "Give the the Fragment and your punishment for keeping secrets from me will not be as severe." Immortus: "How about..." Out of nowhere, a Darkus Vertexx rose out of the ground. In response, Drakohex stood. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have other places to be. Vertexx jumped out of the ruins and into the skies of Gundalia. Drakohex followed but a Darkus Shadow Vulcan punched him out of the sky. Me: "You have more Bakugan than I thought." He held the Shadow Jewel Fragment in his hand. "Yep." It glowed, and he disappeared, along with his Bakugan. Parasyte walked up to me. "So, round 2?" He was unbelievable. Quickly, I reached for his mask but he vanished right before my eyes Me: "Maybe next time. I will find out who you are, Parasyte." I picked up the piece of Parasyte's mask that I tore off. It was covered in dirt and blood. Not a big prize, but still a souvenir. And a DNA sample. ''Meanwhile... ''(Immortus' point of view.) Me: "The Doom Dimension? Not exactly where I wanted to end up." Horridian: "Why here?" Then we heard hissing. We turned around and saw Exedra, or at least his ghost. He faded into nothing, then I walked over to where he was. There was an object on the ground. It looked like an amulet with an eye and 8 snaked heads jutting out of it. I put it and the Shadow Jewel Fragment around my neck. I felt like I had the ability to see everything. I walked away thinking of all the opportunities I could take advantage of. Immortus is now a renegade brawler in the eyes of Parasyte. This RP has way too much vanishing. Dhrakon has decided to throw away his mask, but a piece of Parasyte's is a big win. How serious are Drothkenoid's injuries? How long until the B.E.C.B. get involved in this? Find out on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Blog posts